1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, thin film transistors (TFT) are widely used as switching devices and driving circuits, which control the operation of pixels in a display device, such as an organic light emitting display (OLED) or a liquid crystal display (LCD). Therefore, research into improving the characteristics of TFTs is currently being conducted.
Contact resistance, which is generated by contact between an active layer and source and drain electrodes of a TFT, can degrade the performance of a TFT. High contact resistance can reduce the power generated by a charge injecting unit of a TFT.